


if he could see me now

by a_fuck_it_kind_of_lifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, FTM Dean Winchester, Face-Fucking, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Dean Winchester, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_fuck_it_kind_of_lifestyle/pseuds/a_fuck_it_kind_of_lifestyle
Summary: i refer to Dean's anatomy with traditional male terms
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	if he could see me now

**Author's Note:**

> i refer to Dean's anatomy with traditional male terms

If only 20 year old Dean could see him now… 

If 20 year old Dean could see him now, he’d cuss him out. Not for being a no good cocksucker, no, Dean had never even taken John’s homophobia that much to heart. Shame, for sure, but hatred? No. No, if 20 year old Dean could see him now, he’d cuss him out for being such an oblivious idiot for 12 years when he could’ve been doing  _ this.  _

“Dean,” Cas moaned from above him. Dean pulled off his cock with a wet noise, saliva dripping onto his chin. He gave his boyfriend a grin. 

“Enjoying yourself, sweetheart?” he asked, like an asshole. Cas tugged on his hair savagely, and Dean laughed. 

“Get up here,” he ordered. Dean pouted.

“But I’m not done!”

Cas rolled his eyes and pulled Dean’s shoulder up, which Dean obediently followed, because he was nothing if not a pushover in the sack. He pushed Cas back onto his bed and straddled him, grinding their dicks together and his wetness across Cas’s spit-covered head. Cas groaned and pressed possessive fingers into Dean’s hip bones. “Come on, flip over, my turn,” he maneuvered Dean onto his back, which Dean happily complied to. It was absolutely fucking awesome fucking Cas, like they both couldn’t get enough of each other. “You’re so beautiful.”

Dean blushed up to his roots. “Cas, can you not-”

Cas was already kissing down his chest, sloppy and wet. “Lavish you with flattery?”

“Get so, fucking, sappy,” he corrected, breathing heavily. “It freaks me out.”

Cas surged up to kiss Dean, which was something much more in Dean’s wheelhouse. He rolled his hips up against Cas, smirking when he felt Cas gasp against him at Cas’s head pressing against his entrance. “Not so fast.” Cas pulled away. “You’re just going to have to get used to me and my mouth.”

It was a bad joke, and Dean laughed at it. Cas made his way back down to Deans cock and took him in his mouth. It shut Dean up pretty quickly. Dean arched up to his mouth, desperate for more of Cas’s hot mouth. Cas swiped his tongue to the right of his cock, teasing the sensitive skin there. Dean laughed out a groan. “Promise?” 

Cas just hummed back a response. He snaked a finger up Dean’s thigh, drawing little circles in his skin. Dean squirmed down on the bed, trying to bring it closer. Eventually Cas relented. He eased one finger into Dean’s warmth and crooked a finger, rubbing against the ridges he found there. “Promise.” he breathed after coming up for air. He rubbed his nose in Dean’s coarse hair, which made Dean laugh all over again.    
  


“Cas, what the fuck?”

“What?” Cas asked, eyes wide like he was innocent. Which he was absolutely not.

“You do the weirdest shit in bed, I swear. Rubbing your face in my pubes, what,” Dean scrubbed a hand over his face. 

Cas shrugged and added his index finger beside his other. “Do you want me to stop?”

Dean sat up on his elbows quickly, partially to watch Cas and partially to better grind down onto Cas’s fingers. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

Cas grinned. “Good.”

“Now please, will you please,” his voice stalled. Cas’s fingers had started to circle, pressing more firmly against him. “Cas,”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Keep- don’t stop- I’m-” He threw his head back, trying to lose himself in the feeling. It was becoming easier and easier to shut off his stupid head, with Cas. Cas continued with the focused intensity he was so apt to, taking Dean in his mouth again. Dean could feel him leaking precome from where he rutted against Dean’s leg. He only had time to note it for a moment before he came. He tensed up around Cas’s fingers, shuddering out solid breaths before he could finally relax. 

Cas didn’t let up until Dean started squirming anew. He pulled away with a satisfied smile. 

“C’mere sunshine,” Dean tugged tiredly at Cas’s wrist. “Lemme.”

Cas crawled up to him and laid another kiss on Dean’s lips, sinking into a lazy and open-mouthed affair and Dean’s behest. “How?” he whispered quietly. Dean trailed a finger up Cas’s side. He was utterly content at the moment, satisfied and spent and devoid of dysphoria in a miracle. Cas’s magic fingers, must be. 

“Anyway you want,” he answered dopily. “My body is your playground.”

Cas bit his lip and considered. “I’d like to fuck your mouth, please,”

Dean flicked his tongue out and caught the stubble at the tip of his chin. It would have been silly if Cas weren’t so turned on, but as it was, it just made Cas rut against Dean’s hip. He shifted up into position in front of Dean’s face, Dean sitting up for a better angle. 

Cas hesitated then, cock head an inch from Dean’s lips, and Dean leaned forward just enough to take his head in his mouth. “Cas, baby, I want this, I want you, please,” he reassured him, opening his mouth and letting his jaw hang lazily open.

It was all Cas needed. He started with short, slow thrusts, then rocked deeper and deeper into Dean’s eager mouth. Dean kneaded Cas’s ass, pushing him closer still, dipping a finger to tease at his hole. Cas responded almost immediately, trying to pull out before he came. Dean just tightened his grip on Cas’s ass and swallowed him down. When he finally let Cas go, he sank back on his heels with a sigh. 

Dean wiped at his mouth with a grin. “You’re so fucking weird.”

Cas rolled his eyes and flopped off Dean. He wrapped an arm around him happily. “Are you insulting me?”

“Fuck no,” Dean snorted. “I love it.” He intertwined Cas’s fingers with his own and bit at the tip of his finger. “I love you. Dumbass.”

Cas nuzzled his face against his shoulder. “Ass.”

“Ass…?”

“Ass that I love.” Cas corrected with exasperation. 

“That’s it.”

“Fuck you.” 

Dean laughed. “Hm, maybe in a few minutes. I’m a little tired.”

The soft thud of Cas’s forehead against his arm was satisfying, to say the least. 


End file.
